User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:17, March 11, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Fossy! Hi, Fossy! Welcome to the wiki! Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel very welcome indeed! Did you see the fic I started? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Fossy, welcome to the wiki! How come you decided to start here? I hope you enjoy your time here. I look forward to working with you. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 03:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I decided to come here cause I wrote a story for Language class that was a P n' F fanfic. My teacher liked it so much, she said I should share it with the crew at P n' F. Since I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing: sharing it with all of you guys! Lo and Behold, "First Contact" was put on here! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I was looking at your userpage and decided to say hi, even though you probably don't really know who I am (Maddyfae, by the way)!!! First, so since you're turning 14, are you in 8th grade (even though youre homeschooled), because I am. Second, it's nice to see another Christian! :) There are a lot of us on here but because of the religion policy we're not really supposed to talk about it much... And third, I've liked platypuses (platypi, platypeople..?) since I was little too (2nd grade, actually)!! We were learning about Australia and I thought the platypus was awesome... So yea... That's about it! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 21:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ScubaDave and I are Christians too and I am turning 14 on June 11- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 21:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Have you guys read my soon-to-be completed fic? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join my TAR tournament 3 poeple didnt send answers so they are back up for grabs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 10:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'm sorry but if it heavily involves fanon characters I can't do it. Plus, I have no idea how to do it or even what you're talking about. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Drawings I just wanted to say that I was looking at your userpage over at the canon wiki and I wanted to say this one thing: You are a great drawer! You should really upload the photos here! In sure the other users would love them! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grandma I'm really sorry to hear about your grandma I lost my dad to cancer almost 6 months ago- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. (: By the way I'm also sorry about your grandma, it hurts to lose someone close to you. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 01:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: So sorry to hear about your dad. That must've been hard :(. Thanks for the sympathy, though. Nana's in heaven now. @Che: You're welcome :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @Fossy Weird I have a Nana who went to heaven i think last month and thanks- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @ Fossy Yeah I lost it during the funeral and when my family was visiting him in the hospital I just wanted to leave so i didnt have to watch- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 00:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you sound like you need a hug. Do you have any siblings? I have four, three of which didn't understand death/weren't born yet at the time. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have two my brother had trouble understanding but he sometimes feels he will come back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awww. That's heartbreaking yet adorable. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Go a head and make it.Japan tsunami! '' 50,000 people and counting died Jisu's blogs 15:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Aw, thanks. And tell your mom I said thanks ^.^ I love it when people like my OC, especially my first OC. ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sadly that is only because he has mental issues- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* I hate to say this but..... I'm going to have to give up trying to draw Jessica from my own imagination.... It's just not working.... I'm sorry. Is there anything else I could draw instead? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :) Maybe.....some other scene from that story? Or Ferb as a werewolf? Or Izzy in her Pocahontas costume? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) I'll surprise you, hopefully I'll have whatever it will be done soon! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost done with the pics! (Yes, there are 2 :)) I will say this, they both are Halloween costumes! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks a ton! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Pics! Here are the pictures! :D Hope you like them! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!!! They look just like how I pictured them! thank you so much! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm so glad you like them!!! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin So, I heard that people voted for you for the next admin of Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Did you get the status? I would have, but my blog comments outnumbered my main edits and I stopped being qualified midway through voting. So now I just have rollback rights. They assured me that I can be an admin in the future. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Hello Fossy,i would just ask why you don't draw MORE fanon characters. Your drawing of Jessie is very good and i wanna see more pics.Okay?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Art_Requests! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC)$ Yes,but i meant characters created by you. Could you?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 09:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship on Canon So I saw what happenned...Sorry about the level-headness thing, same thing happenned to me. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) 14th B-day HAPPY B-DAY FOSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 10:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like TDR got to it first. Anyways, Happy Birthday! Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 11:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) And I'm third. Happy Birthday! :D *gets huge cake* [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 11:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It's your birthday?! AWESOME! HAVE A GREAT ONE! :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'ARG! It's the octopus that ate me pancreas!']]LOL 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! :D -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwww, thanks you guys :) You're the best frieds ''ever. Love you all *Group hugz* - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Reward For winning the leg you can get a reward -20 min or Immunity- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC)